Tap Out
by Maysangel
Summary: A cute oneshot written out of boredom. Advanceshipping, SatoHaru, AshxMay


**Tap Out!!**

**Hey ya'll it's your girl Maysangel coming at you with a one-shot written out of boredom. OK Ash has been going out with May for a while now and Ash is taking mixed martial arts lessons. What happens when May finds the gloves: P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS CHARATERS I JUST OWN THIS STORY!!!! ******

**20- Ash**

**19- May**

**20- Brendan **

Ash Ketchum, youngest Pokemon Master ever laid in his bed looking through a photo album of him and his girlfriend May Maple, youngest elite coordinator ever. There were many different photos in the album. Every single one of them a reminder of how much they loved each other.

**_A few minutes later…_**

"Ash it's time for you to go and pick up May. Come on dude don't make her mad with being late!!" Brendan yelled from down stairs. Brendan was Ash's roommate and knew if May was unhappy, Ash would be too.

"I'm coming, on my way right now!!" Ash called down before kissing a picture of May and placing the photo album under his pillow before grabbing his keys and running down the stairs.

"See ya Brendan! I'll be home later with May," Ash smiled before running out of the house and to his white Mustang Cobra and jumping in and pulling out of the drive way.

_30 minutes later…_

Ash came up to a big white mansion and rang the gate bell.

"Hello?" May answered.

"Hey baby, you ready to go?" Ash asked before revving up the car a little bit.

"Oh yeah sweetie I'll be there in a second." May said before the gates opened and she stepped up out of the darkness so the setting sun was hitting her perfect figure flawlessly. She had on a black skirt with a white t-shirt and some black and white shoes. Her hair was in a white bandana with a black pokeball symbol.

'So what do you think?" May asked twirling as the edges of her skirt went up slightly.

Ash walked toward her taking her body against his. "Beautiful…like usual. And what about me? I took off the hat like you asked," Ash smiled. He had on a pair of dark baggy blue jeans and a white tank revealing his muscular arms and part of his well toned chest. He also had on a pair of white pair of shoes and no hat but the same wild hair.

"You look so cute Ashy," She smiled pressing her lips against his for a moment teasing him before pulling away and giggling before running to the car before he could get her back.

**2 hours later…**

Ash was leading May into his house where Brendan was asleep on the couch. Ash placed a finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. She nodded and followed her boyfriend up to his room. Ash laid down on the bed disguarding his t-shirt while watching his girlfriend look around his room in curiousity.

Then she found a pair of boxing gloves of Ash's. "Hey Ash, look at this," May smiled holding up the gloves.

He smirked at her. "I know, I take boxing. Remember?" he laughed.

"Oh well then…" She trailed off her black and white finger gloves before placing the boxing glove on her hand and strapping it down.

"You look cute with those on…" Ash looked at her some more before she got into a stance. "Real good."

"Ooo there're still sweaty," May smiled.

Ash blushed in embarrassment placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

May smiled before walking a little bit closer toward him. "No it's ok…I like it." She smirked before getting into the mirror punching at it. "Hey Ash."

"Yeah?" He asked before she walked over and starting to take shots at his also well toned abs.

"Come on Ash get up," she said before throwing a couple more punches at his stomach.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up," Ash said looking down at her before she began to hit him again.

"Come on show me what you got," She said hitting at his hands as if they were two targets.

"I really like your stance," Ash said looking down at her before taking two more hits.

"I know you like my stance," May beamed turning around to look back into the mirror.

"You wanna see what I got?" Ash asked placing his hands on his knees.

"Yeah," She smiled before getting back in her stance.

"Well then there's a thing you must learn about me," Ash smirked.

"And what would that be?" May asked.

He then picked her up and somehow ended up on top of her as she giggled and laughed as he pinned her arms to the floor. "Now what you're trying to do, is get it so where it's so painful that your opponent taps out. So can you go without tapping out?" Ash whispered with the fact that he was so close to her.

May smiled deviously before flipping him over somehow and pinning his hands on the ground. "I can go the whole time without tapping out…What about you? Are you going to tap out?" She also whispered lingering her lips close to Ash's and when he would pull up she would pull back to tease him farther.

Ash then slid his wrist out from under Mays hand and ran it up her arm to the lowest part of her back as low as you could go without touching her behind. And he tapped. She smiled before leaning down so close that their lips were grazing.

"I knew you couldn't handle it," She whispered before beginning to kiss him feverishly running her hands down his well toned arms leading down to his toned chest and abs. She moaned slightly when she felt Ash's hand touch her bare skin. Ash chuckled within the kiss before moving up to the middle of her back and rubbing her there as May ran her hands across his chest.

This went on for about 15 minutes before they heard a knock on the door. May jumped off Ash just in time for Brendan to come in.

"Ash…May? What were you doing?" Brendan asked noticing a red mark on Mays neck from where Ash had kissed her.

"Wrestling Brendan," May stuttered. "You need something?"

"Your roommate is on the phone waiting for you to come home," Brendan said.

"Oh can you tell her I will be there in a minute and that I'm leaving right now?" May asked sweetly.

"Sure," Brendan smiled before closing the door.

"Well Ash I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow," May smiled sadly.

Ash beamed before pulling her into an embrace. "I don't want you to go…I have to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" May asked gripping his hand tightly.

"May Maple…" Ash then got down on one knee, taking out a red box opening it in the process revealing a very sizeable diamond ring. "I love you with all my heart, so that being said will you marry me?"

May had black tears streaming down her cheeks from her makeup running but she didn't care. "Oh Ash of course!!! Yes!!!"

Ash kissed her hand before pulling her into a hot passionate kiss. "Well do you wanna move in with me or stay with your roommate?"

"I want to move in with you. My fiancé," She smiled, nuzzling into his chest as he kissed her head.

"I was hoping you would say that," Ash smiled before they walked out of the room. Where all the events that occurred was because Ash tapped out.

THE END

**Well I hope you liked it I was bored and that was stuck in my head so I had to get it down.**

**Please R&R&T**

**Luv Maysangel **


End file.
